Christmas Plans
by ArsenicAngel
Summary: Harry's got a crush on that greasy git of a potions professor, and takes advantage of the Christmas season to make his feelings known. Slash, HP/SS, a little bit of lemon and a whole lot of fluff. One-shot.


_Severus:_ The author of this fanfiction does not own any part of Harry Potter - that belongs entirely to J.K. Rowling. She's just making use of its characters for her own perverted amusement...  
_Harry:_ And that of you, the wonderful reader.  
_Me:_ You forgot the part where I'm ignoring two whole books, just to make it all work, Severus.  
_Severus:_ ...There's that, too.

* * *

Harry looked down at his Potions assignment again, frowning at the series of scratched out answers and added in notes. Although he was certain all the answers were correct, he knew Professor Snape would have a field day with the sloppy presentation. Sighing, he looked at the clock in defeat. Hermione had finished her work and gone to bed more than three hours ago. And Ron, who'd been looking over her shoulder had followed shortly after. The clock hands now pointed to 1:30am, and Harry groaned. By the time he finished re-writing everything neatly, it would be near 3.

"Looks like another night of little sleep," he mumbled, reaching for a clean sheet of parchment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were up all night again, weren't you, Harry?" Hermione's worried face looked at him from across the table. She had finished eating and pushed her plate away by the time he'd entered the Great Hall, while Ron sat beside her, still shoveling bacon and eggs into his mouth.

Harry shook his head as he placed a muffin on his plate. "I was up working on my Potions assignment."

Ron opened his mouth to speak, only to be stopped by an elbow to the ribs by Hermione. Glaring at her, he swallowed his food before trying again. "Why do you worry so much about that, anyways? Snape will still pass you alright without getting a perfect score on all your homework."

'Because I want to impress him,' Harry thought as he took a bite of his muffin. Noticing that Ron was still waiting on an answer, he shrugged. Ron seemed satisfied with that answer and went back to his breakfast. Hermione, on the other hand, gave him a knowing look, a smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

Nobody'd really been surprised or even cared when it became known that The Boy Who Lived was gay - in the wizarding world, it wasn't as much of an oddity as it is for Muggles. Hermione, however, had taken a bit too much of an interest in his love life for Harry's comfort, and a few weeks ago, she'd pulled him aside to ask why he still hadn't pursued his current 'interest'.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape looked over the stack of Gryffindor homework lazily. The usual collection of poorly written answers covered most of the sheets of parchment, and Severus merely glanced over them for now. His eyes finally were drawn to Mr. Potter's neatly written parchment, filled with well articulated responses - one of the few he'd seen from his Gryffindor students. After a week of comparing Potter's work to that of Miss Granger, only to be amazed and slightly disappointed when he realized that Potter had indeed done the work himself, Severus didn't bother any longer.

Setting the parchment down, Severus leaned back in his chair and glanced at the ceiling. Potter's recent improvements in class had come as somewhat of a surprise. The boy didn't seem any more interested in the class than he had before, but he had begun to put more effort in anyways.

A knock on the door pulled Severus out of his musings quickly. "Enter," he called across the empty classroom, sitting back up in his chair. Potter's head of messy black hair poked through the opened door, his bright green eyes looking at Severus nervously.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked coolly. He'd stopped sneering at the boy since the beginning of the new school year had begun. Something about him had changed over the summer, and Severus was hard pressed to find anything annoying about him now.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me, Sir. He wanted me to ask you again about resuming my Occlumency lessons."

Severus opened his mouth to say no when he noticed the look in Harry's eyes. Something in them was almost pleading, as if the boy was hoping he'd say yes.

"Tell Albus I'll consider it," he said, watching Harry nod and leave. As the door closed, Severus leaned back in his chair again. He began wondering if the smile he'd seen flash across Harry's face had really been there, when another thought struck him. His brow furrowed and his lips turned to frown. When the hell had he started thinking of the boy as Harry?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm aware that the threat is gone, Severus, but it could still be a useful tool for him." Albus sat behind his desk, enjoying a lemon drop while Severus paced the floor of his office.

"Albus, I just don't know if it's a good idea that we go back to those lessons!"

A smile spread across Albus' face and he chuckled. "I see, Severus. So how long have you felt this way about the boy?" Snape's eyes widened and he couldn't help but just stare at Albus in shock. "Oh, come now, Severus. You're skilled at hiding your emotions, but this one is still written all over your face."

Severus sat down in a chair, slouching forward to rest his elbows against his knees. "To be honest, Albus, I don't know..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he won't begin your lessons again?" Hermione asked, sounding slightly disappointed.

Harry shook his head, sadly. "Dumbledore told me this morning. Snape doesn't want to continue them, and all of a sudden, Dumbledore agrees. I don't understand it!"

"Well, Harry, maybe he had a good reason to," she said, looking at him sympathetically.

"Like what?" Harry spat, bitterly. Hermione gestured towards the teachers' table as she spoke.

"He looks like something's upsetting him. Maybe there's something wrong..."

Looking over at the table, Harry frowned. Snape was looking down at untouched dinner with a more sullen expression than usual. As he turned his attention back to Hermione, his eyes passed over the face of Professor Dumbledore, who's eyes had an unusually bright twinkle tonight as they watched him.

"I wonder what's the matter with him, Hermione."

"You could always go and ask," she responded. Harry looked at her, confused. "He's leaving the table, Harry. Go find him in the hallway and talk to him!" She made a shooing gesture at him and watched him jump up from his seat. He walked as calmly as he could out of the Great Hall, all the while, Albus' twinkling eyes followed him with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the doors closed behind him, Harry started running. Catching up to Severus wasn't very difficult - the usual route he took to the dungeons was nearby and completely deserted.

"Professor!"

Snape stopped and looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening a bit in surprise when he realized who had stopped him.

"Yes, Potter?"

Harry stopped a foot or so in front of him and blushed suddenly, looking down at his feet. "I...I was just wondering if everything was alright..." He glanced up at Snape, noticing the man's confused expression. "In the Great Hall, you looked like something was upsetting you."

Severus had to fight to keep his voice calm as he responded, "And you were...worried about me?"

Harry nodded, looking up at him. His eyes showed genuine concern, and Severus immediately hated himself for ever making the boy worry. He started to reach out to Harry and caught himself with his arm half raised to caress his cheek. Dropping it, he cleared his throat. "Thank you for your concern, Mr. Potter, but I'm fine," he said, turning and striding away quickly.

Harry stood in the corridor, watching him go. He'd seen Severus raise his hand in what had appeared to be an affectionate gesture, and smiled to himself at the notion.

'Maybe this will be easier to pursue than I thought.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, Christmas holiday starts tomorrow, and you're changing plans on us now?!" Ron set his fork down and stared at Harry in surprise. "Mum was so excited about getting to see you again. She'll be real upset that you're not coming now."

Harry shrugged, trying to suppress his smile. "Sorry, mate. Something's come up."

"What?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione nudged Ron lightly, giving him a look. "Let it go, Ronald," she said, casting a small, knowing smile in Harry's direction.

"Thank you," Harry mouthed once Ron turned his attention back to his dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas in the castle this year was more empty than usual. Harry was the only Gryffindor left, along with two Ravenclaws and five or six Hufflepuffs. All of Slytherin house and even a few of the teachers had gone home to their families. Severus Snape, though, had stayed.

At breakfast on Christmas Eve, Harry sat at the lone table in the Great Hall, a few seats away from the few staff and students who remained. He absentmindedly poked at his food, wondering how to make some kind of progress with his Potions Professor, while the others talked about the beautiful decorations and the snow that was supposed to fall tonight.

"You seem troubled, Mr. Potter," said a silky voice from behind him. Harry looked over his shoulder into the dark eyes of Severus and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, I'm fine, Professor," he said, catching the smile that tried to tug at Snape's lips for a moment. "I was just thinking about what to get someone for Christmas."

"Well, aren't you a late shopper," Severus replied with a hint of a smirk.

Harry blushed and looked down. "I just...I don't know what he'd like, is all."

"Might I suggest something simple, then? I'm sure he'll be glad to be getting a gift, no matter what it is." A touch of sadness crept into his voice as he spoke, and he cleared his throat to try and mask it. "Or perhaps you could talk Albus into allowing a last minute shopping trip into Hogsmeade, if you're determined enough," he added quickly, striding further down the table to take a seat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, Albus needed no persuasion to allow a last minute shopping trip for everyone. At the end of breakfast, he announced that any of the students who wished to go into Hogsmeade for a few hours were more than welcome to come along with him and some of the staff. When the time came to leave, only Harry and two of the Hufflepuffs decided to go. As they neared the gate, Harry was surprised to notice that Severus Snape had joined their small group as well, and smiled.

The man looked stunning outside of the castle. He'd exchanged his billowing black robes for a more subdued outfit of a black sweater and pants. With no risk of exploding cauldrons over the break, Severus hadn't been bothering with his usual protective potions for his hair. Without the greasy look that they gave him, his hair looked smooth and almost silky.

Harry had to force himself to pay attention as they entered the village after almost walking into a few people on the street. He'd lost sight of Severus quickly, and was a little sad when he wasn't able to find him again. Sighing, he went about his own shopping instead, wanting to get his gift and leave as quickly as possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas morning was dull gray from the snow still coming down outside. Harry glanced out the window before going down into the common room and noticed that the grounds were covered in what was probably a foot of snow. A smile touched his lips as he thought of walking in it after breakfast. Remembering that there were gifts to open (and a special one being opened), he ran down into the common room to see what was under the tree this year.

The usual collection of gifts from Hermione and the Weasley family were there, and even a box of lemon drops from Dumbledore. As Harry set them all aside, he noticed that the last gift under the tree was a large, black package. Tearing open the paper, he opened the paper and gasped.

Neatly folded inside was a dark, forest green sweater. Harry was breathless as he picked up the sweater, feeling the warm, soft fabric against his skin. Something about it seemed reminiscent of the sweater Severus had worn the day before, and a feeling of hope struck him.

"Could he have...?" he started, before noticing the small, folded letter at the bottom of the box.

_I've always thought this color would look stunning on you, so I hope you'll  
__wear it sometime._

_I'm not foolish enough to ask any more than that of you, though I'll admit  
__I'd like much, much more._

_Merry Christmas, Harry...I love you._

Harry smiled and folded the letter again, putting it into his pants pocket. Standing, he pulled off the red and gold sweater he'd put on this morning and exchanged it for this new one. Looking down at himself, he saw that it fit him perfectly, and looked great in contrast to his black pants. Still smiling, he made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The few students who remained were chatting loudly about their gifts when Harry walked in. Beside them, the teachers were all talking amongst themselves, with the exception of one. Severus was mesmerized by the gift he held in his hand, turning it back and forth to watch it, making Harry smile. The large glass crystal Severus was looking at was the present Harry had picked out for him the day before - when you watched it, you could see a large, emerald snake. Every now and then, the snake would be replaced by the words "Merry Christmas, Severus", which is the part that seemed to have caught Snape's attention so thoroughly.

'Gotta love personalized gifts,' Harry thought, taking the available seat beside Snape. "Merry Christmas," he said as he sat down. Severus looked over at him and gasped softly. Forcing himself not to stare he looked back at his gift and swallowed hard.

"Merry Christmas...New sweater?"

Harry pulled a piece off of his cinna-bun and popped it into his mouth with a smile, nodding in response. "One of my gifts...wish I knew who it was so I could thank them." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Severus smile for a moment.

"I'm sure they know how thankful you are, Mr. Potter."

"That's a very nice gift," he said, gesturing at the crystal. Severus nodded in agreement, not looking away as the words replaced the snake again.

"It is..." Still having a hard time keeping his eyes from wandering back to Harry, Severus decided it was time to leave. Giving Harry a quick smile, he stood and left for the dungeons. Harry stayed at the table for a few minutes longer, finishing his breakfast slowly before leaving to follow after Severus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you, too!"

Severus stopped dead at the door to his private quarters. The sound of Harry's breathless voice alone would have been enough to stop him. Hearing those words had surprised him more than he'd thought, and he was barely able to make himself turn around.

Harry stood there, doubled over from running to catch up, looking up at him as if waiting for a response.

"What?"

Catching his breath, Harry stepped closer to Severus, leaving only a foot or so between them.

"I said I love you, too, Severus," he said, looking up into his obsidian eyes. "You're the one who sent me this sweater, aren't you?"

Severus struggled not to run away, afraid that this was somehow a joke. "How...How did you know?"

Harry smiled, and Severus relaxed a little. "It's made like the one you were wearing yesterday...I guessed." Severus almost laughed, looking down at the floor.

"Suppose I could have covered my tracks a bit better, then," he said, a smile twisting up the corners of his mouth. Harry took a few steps closer to him, causing Severus to retreat nervously until he was backed up against the door to his quarters.

"I'm glad you didn't..." he said, looking up at Severus with a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Harry..." Severus dipped his face down, hardly managing to stop himself before kissing him. Harry looked up at him and smiled for a moment before closing the distance left between them himself, bringing their lips together. Severus inhaled sharply, surprised that Harry was actually kissing him. As Harry brought his arms up around his neck, Severus slipped his own around Harry's waist and pulled him closer.

Parting his lips eagerly, Harry allowed Severus to ravage his mouth with his tongue, beginning to grind against him needily. Forcing himself to pull away, Severus looked down at Harry's flushed face and groaned, feeling himself harden.

"If we keep this up, Harry, I'm not going to be able to stop." Harry smiled and ground himself against Severus, eliciting a growl from his lips. Severus grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and pulled his hair back, leaning down to bite his neck. Harry moaned, slipping his hands to Severus' belt and pulling it open eagerly. Growling again, Severus grabbed Harry's hand and pulled it away from his pants. "If you really want this, Harry, I suggest we go inside...I doubt any passing students would be very excited to see the two of us shagging," he smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them hardly managed to make it to the bedroom before Severus pulled Harry to him again and began to ravage his mouth. He slipped one arm around Harry's waist while the other slid between their bodies and groped Harry's erection through his pants. Harry moaned softly, rocking his hips up into the contact needily.

"Severus, please..." he whispered after pulling away from their kiss. Severus smiled, pushing Harry back onto the bed. Climbing onto the bed beside him, Severus slid his hands beneath Harry's sweater, pulling it off him and running his hands over his exposed chest. Harry arched his back slightly, a needy whimper escaping his lips.

Chuckling, Severus moved his hands to Harry's pants, sliding them off him quickly. Sitting up, Severus looked down at Harry with an amused expression.

"Were you planning on this, Harry, or..." he asked, trying not to laugh. Harry blushed and bit his lower lip, nodding. Severus couldn't help but chuckle at that, reaching down and gripping Harry's erection firmly. Leaning down over him, Severus kissed his way up Harry's neck. Harry brought his hands up and grabbed the hem of Severus' shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

His eyes traveled hungrily over his muscled chest and the light dusting of hair around his navel that disappeared beneath the waist of his pants. Grinning mischievously, Harry grabbed his shoulders and rolled over on top of him, pinning Severus to the bed. His hands immediately went to the waist of his pants and he nearly tore them off, revealing a pair of black silk boxers that barely restrained Severus' erection.

Harry slipped his hand beneath the waist band of the boxers and pulled them off, gasping as Severus' hard cock sprang free. Leaning down, he wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke it, teasingly circling the head with his tongue.

"You'll regret teasing me, Harry," Severus said, glaring playfully at him. Harry grinned in response, wrapping his lips around Severus' cock and sucking on him eagerly. A loud groan escaped Severus as he arched his back.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled back and smiled at Severus' flushed appearance. "Are you alright, Severus?" With a lustful growl, Severus sat up and grabbed the back of Harry's head, pulling him into a fierce kiss. When he finally broke it, Harry was panting and flushed, making Severus grin. Harry opened his eyes and looked at him pleadingly. "Please...I want you."

Severus smiled somewhat affectionately, moving aside so Harry could position himself comfortably. He knelt on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass at Severus as he got into position behind him. Giving his ass a smack, Severus positioned himself at Harry's entrance. Harry whimpered needily as the head of Severus' cock pressed against him

"Please, Severus, don't tease me!"

Slowly, Severus pushed his cock into Harry's tight ass. Harry tensed beneath him, and Severus reached around to stroke his hard cock as he began to slowly thrust in and out of him. A loud moan finally escaped Harry's lips and he started rocking his hips back against Severus' thrusts.

Severus leaned down over Harry, nibbling on his neck as he pushed himself harder and deeper into Harry's ass.

"Oh, Severus..." Harry moaned, a shudder running through his body. Severus bit down on Harry's neck again, feeling another shudder run through him. "Severus, I'm going to cum..." he gasped, breathless.

Severus began thrusting faster, stroking Harry's cock more firmly and feeling his own orgasm building. "Come for me, Harry," he growled into his ear. Feeling Harry's ass start to tighten around his cock, Severus groaned, trying to hold off a few more moments. Harry cried out in release, driving Severus over the edge with him.

After a few moments to recover, Severus pulled out of Harry, chuckling as Harry collapsed to the bed with a satisfied sigh. Pulling his wand out of his discarded pants, Severus waved it over the bed to remove the mess from the sheets and the two of them before laying down beside Harry. Harry smiled and cuddled up beside Severus, laying his head against his chest and sighing contently. Severus stroked his hair affectionately, smiling down at Harry.

"Merry Christmas, Harry...And thank you for the gift." Harry looked up at him in surprise and then laughed.

"How long did it take you to figure out?" he asked, grinning.

"About the time you tried to jump me in the corridor," Severus replied, ruffling Harry's hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Severus..." Harry started, looking intently at his Butterbeer.

"What is it?" Severus asked, sitting beside him on the couch in his living room. Harry set his Butterbeer on the table and leaned his head on Severus' shoulder, looking up at him nervously.

"What happens now?"

Smiling, Severus placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. "That depends on what you want to happen, Harry." Harry blinked in surprise, unsure what to say.

"I thought we couldn't..."

Severus shook his head, smiling. "I think Albus saw this coming before either of us did. If it's what you want, Harry, there won't be any problems." Harry smiled brightly, throwing his arms around Severus happily.

"I want to be with you, Severus," he said. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him into his lap.

"I want that, too, Harry..." Harry's smile faltered a bit, and Severus' brow furrowed. "What's wrong?" Harry started to say nothing when Severus stopped him. "Tell me..."

Harry sighed, looking down somewhat sadly. "It's just...it's going to be hard to get time together once the holiday is over..."

Severus looked away, hesitantly. "Well...It doesn't have to be that way..." Harry looked up at him hopefully, as if anticipating what he was about to suggest. "We could have it arranged for you to stay here..."

Another bright grin lit Harry's face as he grabbed Severus' and kissed him hard. "I'd love that!!" Severus smiled, holding Harry against his chest.

"I would, too..."

* * *

_Severus:_ Why did you make me so sentimental?  
_Me:_ Because you're a teddy bear on the inside.  
_Severus:_ WHAT?!  
_Harry:_ *giggle*  
_Severus & Me:_ ....Did you just giggle?  
_Harry:_ Uhm...no?  
_Me:_ Riiiiiiight....Anyways, thank the readers, boys. Or next time, one of you will end up in a dress.  
_Severus:_ You wouldn't d-  
_Me:_ *raised eyebrow*  
_Severus & Harry:_ Thanks for reading!!! *run away quickly*  
_Me:_ *chuckle* Hope you liked it! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go catch those two again so that I can torture them some more in the next one.


End file.
